The Shrouded Path
by PsychicEmbrace
Summary: JJ is back in town, but someone else's journey is about to begin. As his "enemy" Zed goes to confront a dangerous evil in the Badlands, what will the horrors and trials of the most brutal spot on the planet do to him and more importantly, his character? And Clair's change of heart might very well change the world for good! Rated T for semi-graphic violence and language.
1. A Purpose?

**Next part is here. This part will focus on Zed in the Badlands and the brutality of the wilds there. Plus, i have made a big reference to another game if you an catch it. I hope you enjoy this part, leave a comment if you have any thoughts.**

**-J**

_I was not always an Umbreon. Many years ago, thousands at least. I was a human in a different plane of existence. I was once called the Master of Shadows in a distant land called Valoran. But that is a life story for another time. To make a long story short… I was powerful. The shadows served me as they do now, but I was still a mortal. When mortality finally came for me, I could not die. I wanted death's embrace but it never came. Instead, my soul was called here and was made as a prison for my selfish deeds as a mortal… or so I was told. It wasn't until my encounter with another with another Umbreon named JJ that I knew they lied. I had a vision that something with more shadow power than I ever imagined was coming to destroy us all… and that Umbreon would help me in the future. So, embracing my calling, I set out for the badlands, a ruthless, unforgiving place on the other side of the ocean. Many Pokémon have come to the mainland to escape the brutality of this place, mainly Pokémon without ferocity in their nature, Gardevoirs, Chansey mostly, even Absols. But that isn't why I'm here. I'm here for answers and revelations. I've braved the shadows, I've found truth in my power, but know I need to brave this forsaken place and perhaps save this world._

The sound of paws landed lightly on a blighted beach littered with bones. A lone Umbreon opened his crimson red eyes and observed the area. He looked down at the sand which was littered with bone fragments and dried blood. He looked to the sky that had an ugly, eerie olive color while birds of prey dominated the skies. He looked to his left to see a withered husk of what once was a Pokémon. He looked to his right and saw a freshly killed Luxray next to a Sawsbuck, dried red almost matching the redness of his own eyes.

"I'm in the right place." He said quietly. His name was Zed and he was now in hostile territory. "These signs are like a welcome committee. _Welcome to the Badlands, we hope you enjoy your death. _This place is already unnerving." He stepped forward and made his way off the beach. He looked back and saw the water, black and plagued with lord knows what. He walked into the dark plains and felt something move in the distance. He knew it was stalking him, whatever it was. He spoke up "Come out and play!" He vanished into the shadows and rushed to his stalker, now confused. He saw his stalker was a Mightyena and wasted no time in shoving his claw into his neck.

"GAH…ah… a…" He removed the claw and jumped back. "…a…ugh…" the Mightyena fell on its knees. "…must…not…fall…" He fell holding his neck and Zed reappeared.

"Is this the feared place? I've seen fish scarier than him." He brushed the dead Pokémon aside, not even fazed at his slaughter. It wasn't new to him. He did this before and this was merely a kill. He could get much more sadistic, but that isn't his way.

After some more time he stopped to rest at a seemingly clear pond, an oasis. He sat down and took a drink before relaxing. He looked around and used his shadows to survey the surrounding area. Outside the oasis; nothing but plains. Then his shadow caught a confrontation happening in the distance. Curious, he switched places with that shadow closest to it and observed.

"A battle?" Zed narrowed his eyes to see farther. He made out several Mightyena and Poochyena surrounding something. Zed looked through the crowd and saw two Pokémon. A mother Lopunny and a small Buneary, no older than a few weeks. Zed was not one for mercy, but that didn't fly in his book. He could care less about the mother, but the child, never a child's life. Zed jumped down and summoned three shadows of himself on each side of him. He charged to the fight's location and split the pack of hunters in two, putting his shadows and himself in a barrier around the mother and child.

"Who the fuck is this?" One asked.

"Am I seeing double? Kill them all!"

"An outsider… I love outsider flesh." One of them cackled. Zed kept a cold, unforgiving stare at all of them, not even turning to the mother and child. Then they all howled and Zed wasted no more time. He commanded the shadows.

"Fight at will." He said with a dark tone. He darted forward at he thought was the leader. He confirmed his thought as his simple slash was blocked. "Well at least I can fight now." He vanished and slashed behind the leader who was able to keep up with his constant attacks. Zed was enjoying this. How long has it been since he didn't kill someone with a simple slash?

"What… are you?!" the leader asked as this followers died to the mimicked attacks from the shadows. Two by three they all dropped to the shadow slashes. Some eviscerated, stabbed, maimed, Zed had no mercy to those who attacked the young. He was showing a grim contempt for the attackers on a child.

"You look surprised."

"Wha-who… are you?" They stopped fighting and looked at each other as Zed's shadows surrounded him and restrained him.

"I am the unseen." He said. As he went to strike him, he heard distant noise that sounded like a stampede. He recalled his shadows and jumped back as Tauros and Stoutland mounted with different fighting types surrounded them all and dismounted. Zed saw Lucarios, Gallades, Medicham, Sawks, and many other fighting types.

"They are all dead?" A Medicham with one eye stepped forward, appearing to be the leader. Zed silently chuckled. This was straight out of a story book. _The hardened scarred leader. _Zed mocked to himself.

"All dead except for the leader."

"Bah. Let him go, let him die alone." He commanded to a Lucario who pushed him away from the circle. Zed watched silently, aware many eyes were on him. He went to the mother and child and clapped. "Good work! You have passed the trial of blood!" Zed's rage flared. That was a test? A fucking test?

"No… I didn't kill them leader. That Umbreon… did." He looked at Zed and seemed unnerved by his slightly enraged gaze, hiding his real rage.

"So… these injuries you have are not from battle. You lost against them and he had to kill them?" He said sternly. She hesitated to answer. "Answer me."

"…yes leader."

"Failure." He spat. "If you cannot fight in this land, you will die and make room for those that can." Zed remembered someone like that… heh, ironic. "I will kill you were you sit to make it easier on you and myself."

"What? NO! Don-…" She was clubbed on the head by another rider and got knocked out. Zed's anger reached its peak. Because she can't fight, she has no reason to live… but was that so wrong? Zed himself believed that at a point in his existence. No. He knew his mistakes. That is why he never truly died because of his horrible crimes. He had to erase that idea life meant nothing.

"HEY!" Zed screamed before Medicham struck the mother. There was silence long enough to hear the child crying.

"Hmph. And you are?"

"That isn't important." He retorted. "Who the hell do you think you are judging is someone's life is worth living or not?"

"Clearly, you are not from here."

"I came from a much more brutal place beyond this world. Do not try my patience. Let her go back with you." He laughed at Zed's sympathy.

"You came from where exactly? Last I checked this was the most brutal place on the planet."

"ON THE PLANET." He emphasized. "Not the universe."

"Oh yeah? What if did this?" He took a stone and made a stabbing motion towards the mother. "Oh that makes you mad?" Zed sat silent. He would only kill if he saw blood leave the mother. "Well you will enjoy this." He cut the throat of the mother and Zed froze. He watched crimson red leave her throat. "Mmm… the sweet taste of blood."

"…"

"So quiet? I'm about to do it again." Zed's mind screamed in rage. He made that scream vocal and called his shadows again. He dashed into the rider's formation and started slaughtering them all without restraint. He slashed through red liquid that hit his face, through skin, hide, everything and everyone was going to die here now.

"Punish." Was the only thing that Zed said. He finished killing every single Pokémon around him, the blighted ground stained with fresh blood. Zed was covered in so much blood it was almost coloring him red. He looked around and did not see the corpse of the leader. Zed figured he had got away. He went back to the mother who was awake again, but losing her last bit of life. Zed knelt down and looked at her young face.

"…listen…" She heaved. "…t-take her… and raise her as…" She coughed. "…your own-…" The last gasp left her throat and she dropped her head. Zed quietly dug a grave and gently rolled her into it before burying her. Then he turned to the Buneary and saw her eyes squeezed shut, silently crying to herself. Zed picked the Buneary up and picked it clean of blood, probably its mother's. Zed went back to the beach and made a shelter on the beach.

He stationed shadows to keep watch while he left the little girl rest. He stood looking at the direction he had just come from.

"You are my first priority. Your blood must atone for your crime. I swear you will die by my hand."

For the first time. Zed felt so many emotions. The primary one was rage, the second one, sorrow for the girl. He looked at his body and saw all the blood. He looked back at the plagued water and just licked himself clean. He cringed at the metallic taste of blood and let it pass. Then he looked back into the tent and saw the girl still crying. He sighed.

"Yeah. Welcome to the Badlands."


	2. Naya and a Curse

**Next part is here and i have an interesting request to my readers, please refer to the end caption after this next part of The Shrouded path, enjoy!**

"Are you okay?" Zed nudged the little girl. "Hey." She opened her red eyes, much like Zed's. He didn't smile as she smiled at him as if trying to send the message 'hey I'm not here to make friends' to the small child.

"I'm fine mister…" Zed nodded and left the tent. He picked up some sand and let it fly in the air before he began meditating on the sand. He took a deep breath and lost himself in quiet. The Buneary watched intently has her companion did not move. Several minutes passed by without anything happening. The child spoke up.

"Excuse me." Zed's eyes shot open and turned to look at the tiny voice. "…uhh… I don't know who you are… but thanks for uh, saving me." He said nothing and kept his glare. "My name is Naya, yours?"

"You don't seem to be young talking with that voice." Zed said. "How old are you?"

"About three years…"

"How haven't you evolved yet? Most Pokémon evolve in their first year." She frowned.

"I'm not like most Pokémon. I got disabled."

"How so?" He stood up in curiosity.

"In my hometown, the leader chooses the weakest of the newly hatched eggs and they put a spell on it, preventing evolution altogether. They say it is a font which the stronger hatchlings draw from to grow." Zed knew that spell. He had never used it, but intense shadow magic is involved.

"What would happen if I remove the spell?" She laughed at his question.

"Wishful thinking. It can't happen."

"Just tell me." Zed urged.

"Technically… I would guess I evolve. But even if you could, you couldn't stand being around a cute Lopunny like myself without going crazy!" She gave a suggestive wink and giggled until she saw Zed wasn't amused.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Wait here." Zed made his mind up. He would dispel the magic only because her mother's last wish is that she is brought up as one of his own. And he has a plan for her to not only survive… but to fight alongside him if needed. What was needed was going to be hard to find physically and morally. What Zed needed was another host, another Pokémon to transfer the spell into from Naya, that and a few shadow elements that Zed can easily access. "I don't know where to-…"

"…he said kill him on sight." A Machoke said to two Machop. "Largos wants him dead with the weak one."

"Yes sir. We will spread out." They saluted and the rider was off. Zed saw one go into the plains while one headed his way. He vanished into the shadows and waited for him to come near. He summoned two shadows and struck swiftly and silently. He restrained the Pokémon and dragged him to the beach where he ordered the shadows to restrain him, but keep him standing and silent.

"Naya, come here." Zed called. She slowly made her way to his side. The Machop saw her and struggled to get free. Naya appeared to have something against this guy.

"Dars. You never liked me or my mother." The Machop, supposedly named Dars got his mouth free.

"Because you and your family were weak and only good for looks, nothing more!"

"Enough. If you want to scream with what is about to happen to you, keep in mind your frien will die if he comes near me or her." Zed said casually. "This place is brutal, but it is paradise compared to what I can do."

"…what are going to do to me?"

"You should know Dars. I was cursed." Dars' eyes grew with fear.

"…no…" Zed started making hand motions and red and black letters surrounded the area. "Please no have mercy!" Zed paused and opened his eyes to reveal a red glow.

"What about her mother. What about her? Did you have mercy?!" He clapped his paws together and the letters released streams of shadow that contacted with Naya and Dars. A large black glass-like sphere came from Naya and she clenched her chest as it was transferred into Dars. The streams faded and the letters disappeared.

"…no… NO!" He felt weaker and fell to his knees. Zed kept an unforgiving stare at his victim. He still felt pity and drew his claw.

"I have some mercy. I can kill you now to stop your-…"

"Don't." Zed was shocked at looked to see Naya holding her chest. At first he wasn't certain she had said that, but the look in her eyes said otherwise. "He and all of them… deserve worse than death for what they did to my family and my kind. Leave him!" She started to glow white and Zed knew she was evolving. He had a message to give first. He had his shadows pick him up.

"I want you to send a clear message to that fucking Medicham with one eye. Tell your leader that the Umbreon and the Lopunny are never to be followed or attacked… or those sent after us will be killed and sent back in pieces." Zed finished with a menacing stare as Naya stopped glowing. "Good for looks only… I will make her more powerful than any of your people will ever be. That was her mother's wish. The one you killed! OUT OF MY SIGHT!" The Machop stood up and ran as fast as he could away from the pair.

"…" Zed turned and looked over Naya's figure. "So do I look cute?" She teased. Zed merely observed for strength qualities.

"Your legs are strong, that means good stamina for traveling and combat, your ears I know are strong so those will give you an edge in combat and training." Naya was taken off guard by this. She admired her beauty, not her strength.

"Oh uh… thanks I guess."

"You were expecting a different response?"

"Yes…?"

"You look nice, there." Zed said quickly. "Seriously, I don't have time for pleasantries." He saw her face change to a sad frown and felt some pity, but not nearly enough to apologize.

"…why?"

"Huh?"

"Why can't you relax, no small talk, all business?"

"I'm here for a reason. I don't live here." Zed explained.

"Well… why are you here?"

"There is something here that drew me to it. It is dangerous and scares me to the bone. I want to confront it and stop it, whatever it is."

"A Pokémon?"

"Best guess, yeah, for sure? No." Zed said with a yawn.

"You need rest."

"I can't let you watch alone. I lost your mother I can't lose you." Zed immediately regretted what he said. "…oh no, I didn't mean that."

"I don't want to talk about what happened. As far as I want to know, it never happened and my mother is at home."

"…" This girl was in denial. She had just lost her mother and can't accept it happened. Zed frowned and walked past her.

"You need rest. I'll watch out." Zed looked at her with doubt.

"Can you fight?"

"Sort of."

"Wake me up immediately… never mind. I have an idea." He summoned two shadows and watch out. Naya was confused as to how they acted and what they were.

"…are those living shadows?"

"Yes."

"They have minds of their own."

"Mostly. I control most of their actions."

"How?"

"I will teach you soon enough." Zed went into the tent and fell asleep. The shadows felt themselves released and moved around like regular Pokémon, although each shadow was always in the shape of an Umbreon. Curious, Naya tried talking to one.

"…excuse me?" She said quietly. One shadow turned and revealed its crimson stare, no mouth visible, and no nose able to be seen. Naya was unnerved.

"Do not be alarmed." She heard and echo. "We will never attack or harm without explicit orders from our master. Our orders are to prevent intruders and protect you."

"…do you have a mind of your own?"

"Yes."

"But- I mean your master controls your actions?"

"We allow it."

"Why? Don't you like freedom?"

"His actions and orders always have a purpose rather than rash, unreasonable thought. As long as we are under his control, we can always to the right thing in his eyes." She was amused. They were like an army Zed could use.

"You have a name?"

"No, none of us do." He flashed his eyes and read Naya's mind. "Zed isn't imprisoning us, but rather leading us to a good direction. We willingly serve him, and he allows us to leave if we wish. Like a General leading an army, but better. We have our say, we can communicate with him."

"…does he treat you well?"

"Yes. Our safety is top priority. And he ordered us under the sanction that your safety is top priority to all of us." He looked her over. "It seems he has grown to like you at least. That is rare Lopunny, very rare in Zed's nature to do such a thing like this. Then again, coming from me, you look stunning."

"Oh!" She blushed with mixed feelings for flatter, and awkwardness, coming from a shadow. "Thanks."

"Don't expect him to buy into your charms though. He is stone cold when it comes to love because to master the shadows, he needed to be alone."

"That is so sad…"

"But necessary." The other shadow caught his attention. "That is it I must keep watch. My advice. Brave the Shadows, find the truth." Then he looked back and kept watch. Naya went to the tent and sat with her arms around her knees watching Zed sleep.

"…you are interesting."

…

Sylvie yawned and stretched before admiring the light coming in the window. She realized she was alone and had slept the longest. She looked around the house and found a note addressed to her. She read it.

_Sylvie, the team and I were going to the beach to play around. You are still asleep like a baby though so you can join us when you want to. –JJ _

"Hm. That sounds like fun." Sylvie said to herself. She found a mirror and groomed her ribbons and bows into a flowing spectacle. She never really admired her looks, being modest for the most part, but felt her looks are just a distraction from the little things in life.

"…Adam!" She heard a girl from outside. Curious as to how someone got to the base, assuming they were lost, Sylvie casually walked outside. The Liepard got her attention. "Excuse me, have you seen my little Adam running around here? I told him to stay here but he is gone."

"Oh no miss, I just woke up and was curious why someone was here."

"Oh I'm sorry, please excuse me." She walked past Sylvie still calling her son's name. Sylvie wasn't one to watch a mother struggle… along with personal reasons.

"Excuse me miss." The Sylveon spoke up. "I can help find your son."

"Oh really? Thank you so much!"She smiled and nodded at the mother. "I just need to get his scent."

"Go check around, I'll go to the woods to start my search."

"Thank you so much for helping me find Adam." She was really calm now.

"My pleasure. Come find me at the woods if you get his scent."

"I will, thank you!" Sylvie smiled and ran off to the woods.

_The beach can wait. I need to help this mother out._

…

It was now night time on Zed's end of the world, since the mainland was in its morning hours. Zed woke up to see Naya stirring in her sleep. Zed had the power to invade someone's mind, but respected her privacy, whatever she was scared about.

"I can assume." He whispered to himself before heading out. His two shadows were still standing guard vigilantly. When Zed approached one of his shadows, he felt something strange about the shadow. He had talked with someone. The shadow turned at his thought and addressed him.

"The girl was brave enough to approach us master."

"Naya?"

"Names are irrelevant." Zed shook his head.

"Stop that."

"What master?"

"The path of shadows doesn't mean we cannot change."

"I do not understand master. I thought our purpose was to enforce the shadow, void of emotion. Why do I detect emotion in you?" Zed frowned and listened to what his shadow said. He realized something he didn't like. He was getting soft.

"I have my reasons to feel right now."

"Is it about that girl's life?"

"Yes, it is a big part of how I feel right now?"

"I don't understand master. I never thought you would be seduced."

"I am not seduced shadow. I am simply feeling pity for her situation."

"Surely it can't interfere with our mission?"

"It will aid us."

"Master. I must ask, why all of a sudden do you feel emotion? Even in your past life you never felt any sort of emotion."

"And look where it got us." Zed said with anger. "Enough. I am going away for the night, you are in charge of keeping that girl, he name is Naya, safe. Protect her with her life, and remember, no technique is forbidden."

"As you wish master." Zed eyed him carefully and smirked with a feeling of annoyance.

"What do you think of emotion? In general, me showing emotion, what do you think?"

"Emotion can lead to hesitation, hesitation can lead to restraint, restraint to danger, danger to death. Emotion can be fatal. Showing none saves the mind from fear of failure."

"Can emotion be good?" Zed quizzed. He never really spoke to his shadows like this before. Each one had a personality, but all are disciplined under Zed's instructions.

"Emotion can lead to anger, anger to potential zeal, zeal to overcome foes."

"What about outside combat?"

"No. No emotions can interfere with the mind."

"Thank you for your thoughts. Clearly, I have much to learn and teach." At that, Zed departed without a destination in mind. He wandered in a circle before stepping on the bodies of the Pokémon he had killed. Then an idea surfaced. He scavenged the bags for supplies and found some food he could use. Zed never ate food anymore. He was an un-natural being, he did not follow natural rules. He never got hungry, but he was traveling with a girl who was still young and needed food. He took the supplies and headed back to the tent to find Naya awake. She had tear stains on her face and was letting out small hiccups every few seconds. Zed just silently watched as the girl sat in a ball.

"…"

"…Naya." She was silent. Naya had thoughts raging in her head about the nightmare she just dreamt. Then she felt something in her mind. As if someone was reading a book in her head. She rubbed her temple and then saw an image in her mind.

"…what are you doing?"

"…just let me focus." Zed causally watched the events of Naya's mind play before him. He saw the Medicham and a band of Pokémon cheering as Naya was put up for execution by being killed by a ravenous beast and onlookers cheering as she was screaming and devoured alive. It was enough for Zed to cringe, but not be disgusted. He had seen his share of odd things.

"… I'm scared…" Zed chided the word. Scared. Fear. He wanted to scold her, but he had to remember. She is a normal living being, he is not. She is a young girl, at least he believed, he had died and come back. He had learned what to fear and what not to fear. "…Zed… they are coming for me." Zed showed sympathy, something he rarely did.

"Naya, they will never get you. I will never allow it."

"…your shadows believe you being kind to me is weakness…" Zed made a sour face.

"I have much to teach them. I became a Pokémon because I did so much bad in my past life that I was unable to die. I came back as a punishment, and for a reason."

"…so this is only temporary? As in, you will be as cold and unforgiving to me?" Zed sighed. Still a kid. He couldn't be so cold to a kid. Maybe when she grew, she would understand. Besides, she has yet to learn the shrouded path of shadows.

"No." He said. "the shadows have much to learn, as do you. I will teach you my ways Naya. I was requested to bring you up as one of my own, and I shall. You must be willing to learn the ways of shadow if you wish to survive." Naya absorbed this information.

"You plan to teach me to fight?"

"I must… if you knew who requested I do that, you would understand."

"I know… who did… and well…" She sniffed. "I suppose I should thank you for actually taking me in and… offering me a chance to survive." Zed stopped her.

"Not just survive Naya."

"…what?"

"Survival is easy. With the power you will inherit, you will conquer." Zed saw a glint in Naya's eye that he saw earlier in the day before her evolution at the Machop that was cursed. A look that allowed Zed to see a potential warrior behind her soft exterior.

"You mean… I can avenge my loss?" Zed was impressed by her spirit.

"Yes." Zed looked at his claws still dried with blood. "I can teach you to dominate others in combat, to use forbidden techniques." Zed paused. "But I must also teach you, and my followers how to use those powers for good, and only use force when necessary. Otherwise, you might never die peacefully." Naya smiled and leaned back.

"You know, you never told me your name." Zed ignored her and looked outside. "Maybe we can try again." He was still silent. "My name is Naya, what is your name?" Zed closed his eyes and turned his head so one eye was visible when he opened them. He opened his right eye and it flashed.

"Zed." Naya was silent.

"Naya, pleased to meet you Zed." She extended her hand. Zed know turned to face her and slowly shook her hand. Naya shivered at his touch. He was cold, his touch was cold.

"Yes I am much colder than others."

"Magic I'm assuming?" Zed shook his head in disproval.

"Shadows. They make me feel how I feel. I mean my touch reflects my personality." Naya leaned back.

"Oh how so fitting." She said sarcastically.

"Hmph." He heard her stomach growl and took a bag and pushed it next to her. "I found food." She smiled and took an apple and started chomping on it.

"You know Zed, you can eat too."

"Long story, I don't need to."

"Oh-oh I've seen this one before, shadows!" Zed whistled with a nod. Naya giggled and kept eating, periodically glancing at the sentry that always looked outside for intruders. Like a baby Squirtle protecting its body with its shell and head. Naya gradually felt bad in a curious way towards Zed. She spoke up. "Hey Zed?"

"What?" He said flatly. Naya frowned.

"Look at me please." Zed sighed and turned his head to face her.

"Is this necessary?"

"I need to ask you something that bothers me." Naya said with a sad face. Zed intently waited for her to continue, showing no emotion. "If you can't eat, does that mean you can't… do anything a normal Pokémon can?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… you are void of emotion for the most part, you can't eat, I haven't seen you sleep, I haven't seen you get fazed by the brutality of this place… can you… sleep or feel anything?" Zed paused, still void of emotion, and thought a full 25 seconds before speaking.

"I can't eat. I can't sleep, well. I can't regret killing. I can't make a choice on my future; I can't live a normal life among normal Pokémon. All this because I am not from this world, but a soul that was not even accepted by death." Zed said in a monotone voice.

"…I'm sorry."

"And I can't be sorry either..." Zed added.

"If… you can't do all this, and you said you are a soul, how did… I mean… what was your soul? You said you aren't from this world… then which world are you from?" Zed laughed.

"A distant, strange world. But in the end, I was a human. Then I died, but as a human I did so many horrible deeds and actions that I came here with a purpose."

"A purpose? You mentioned that earlier I think."

"Yes. An un-known purpose in an unknown world." They sat in silence until Naya involuntarily drifted off into sleep. Zed noticed and stood up to stretch. He walked outside to the two shadows and recalled them back. "You have served me well." He said to them before they vanished. He stood on the beach for the rest of the night, warding against in intruders.

…

"Geez the reward I get better really big for this little…" Sylvie muttered to herself as she wandered the Sinister woods. "I'm almost at the end already. Why am I still walking?" She came to the clearing and shut up immediately as something was clearly amiss.

"…" There was a lone black sphere hovering in limbo. Sylvie could determine whether or not it was actually there. Adam was staring at it from another spot, in some sort of trance.

"Adam!" Sylvie ran up to him and get distracted to the sphere that appeared to call her. She heard faint whispering coming from the black and purple sphere. Suddenly it flashed and Sylvie's instincts kicked in. She grabbed Adam and bolted the other direction, fleeing the woods completely. She found the mother back at the base with joyous eyes. Sylvie said nothing as her instincts threw her body in direction of the beach, she needed to inform JJ for some reason, but why?

…

"You guys smell that?" Joel said between blowing embers. "The smell of good cooking." Serah was sitting next to him watching everyone on the beach having fun. Then she sensed someone approaching.

"Hey! Sylvie's coming over." She stood up and waved. As she came closer she heard her screaming.

"JJ! HHEEEEEEEEELLLLLP!" JJ who was buried in the sand stood up and ran to meet her. Sylvie was breathing heavily and everyone stopped what they were doing to see what was wrong with their friend.

"Sylvie calm down! What is wrong with you!?"

"I… I… I found som-something."

"Okay, what did you find?" JJ said looked around.

"…I don't know!" JJ gave her a dumb look.

"…Sylvie…"

"It was in the Woods, far from here, that one! It was like a black, purple, something, my instincts told me to run to you!" She was still panicking. Suddenly Serah felt a sharp energy spike come from the distance.

…**_BOOM…_**

"…guys…" Serah said. The ground vibrated shortly after, enough to make everyone fall. Then they heard what sounded like a vacuum in the distance. JJ turned around and dropped his jaw at the thing that replaced the woods. Nothing but a black dome matching the description of the thing Sylvie just saw.

"Everyone back to the base, NOW!" They all rushed back to the base as JJ observed the supernatural dome that loomed over the outside forests. He slowly and casually walked back to inform Seraph and Vanessa of the incident.

**Okay, thanks foe reading. Now my request is a little on the specific side even though i tend to stray away from them. My request is: I am looking for antagonist OC's that you guys might want me to utilize, but i need details, quite a few. For starters, i need their personality and history, potential motives for acting the why he/she does. And another question. To the person giving the OC, before you do it, are you: A. Okay with the almost certain fact they will be defeated in a fight. B. Under certain conditions that OC might be killed? C. With me writing them and mimicking their personas to the best of my ability? If you are fine with all of these, send to me. **

**Also, a side note concerning B: It doesn't mean for sure your OC will die, only if personality and motive and nature permit. Example: (not real character)**

**Teahea is a mad person. He is a violent, sadistic person. His motive behind attacking whoever is he believes all people should die if they aren't worshiping him. **

**Think here. In a fight, do you really think he would hold back and listen to reason? No? Exactly, a OC with this persona might end up with death.**

**OR**

**Anon is a violent, arrogant, but something horrible made him that way. He believes strength does take priority over kindness, and thus fights to prove his strength. While he can be a brutal fighter, he hides his true feelings.**

**There, someone who is for the most part like Anon here might not die, but have an alternative exit.**

**Okay so I've explained enough i think, i just need some suggestions. Thanks guys/girls for sticking with me. Leave it in a comment or PM me.**

**-J**


	3. Shadowy Figures

**Yeah, this took a while since i was out of town for a long time. So here is the next part. Enjoy! Also special thanks to JoxhnXXIII whose OC is featured in this chapter. It will be a... cold encounter.**

Zed waited for Naya to wake up before heading out without a word. The two were silent to each other until Naya wanted to know what exactly the plan was from here.

"What are we doing?" She asked shuffling the bag on her back.

"Moving to a nearby cave to start your training. We will hold there for a long time while I train you in the art of shadow." Zed explained. Naya nodded and continued watching around for any attackers. Zed never actually gave her a choice and felt something would go wrong if he didn't. He wanted her to survive, but the training against a resisting mind could destroy her, mentally at least. "Naya?"

"Yes?"

"Are you willing to go through this? Once started, the process is permanent. It cannot be undone." Zed stopped walking to talk to her.

"I too have a mission that needs to wait." Zed's face turned to a surprised expression.

"You want to avenge her."

"I do." She said coldly. "And I will need your help." Zed was impressed with her motive to go through the process. A motive is something that made Zed do what he did. And he became the Master of Shadows. Zed merely nodded.

"Fair enough." The second Zed turned around he came to see a distant figure standing in the field. Zed was able to find its eyes and locked his gaze to his looker. He felt a different… yet so familiar feel behind the other's gaze.

"…Zed?"

"I see him." He said. The other Pokémon watched with a buzzing noise in his head. From a distance he felt something similar in that Umbreon… and the Lopunny… a Lopunny… the perfect target. He stepped forward and Zed did as well. His target was the Lopunny. The feeling he felt when looking at her… brought back the memory of his wife… no, no tears.

"Mercy is for the weak." He said before charging Zed. Zed realized he was against a Scizor and dodged as Zed realized Naya was his target. Naya was blown onto her back and Scizor rushed on top of her. She screamed as the Scizor's cold gaze met her soft eyes. "…you… AREN'T HER!" He yelled at himself. He raised her right leg and swiftly cut the tendon on the rear of the leg, causing an ear-shattering scream.

"NAYA!" Zed vanished through the shadows and appeared between Scizor and the claw meant to totally destroy her tendon, which would really cripple her. He drew his claw and met the claw mid-attack. The Scizor looked into Zed's eyes, and he shivered at the anger radiating off his look and his claws, now enveloped in a black-red energy. Zed looked briefly into Naya's shut eyes, tears staining her face. Zed recalled the image of Naya's mother and surged the Scizor off of Naya in a fluent motion.

"…Someone challenges Klain?"

"…" The Scizor named Klain jumped back.

"Just leave the Lopunny and I promise you a swift death." He said with a cold tone. Zed matched his cold tone with his own.

"Ignorance… is fatal." The two clashed each other's claws instantly before Zed rapidly struck, taking advantage of his slower speed. The Scizor grinned has he felt his rage creep into his blood as he kept getting slashed. Zed noticed he was getting in free hits and made use of the next few. Instead of slashing, he stabbed and punctured his armored exterior, stabbing his flesh. Klian gasped at each strike and then felt his arms fill with energy and slashed Zed had across the face. Zed stumbled back and shook his head out of being dazed. He spilt blood and snarled.

"Now it is my turn." He grabbed Zed and hurled him against the ground. Zed remained focused and dashed away before a sharp claw cut his throat. He got him many more times and harder each time hit. He was losing the fight, he couldn't believe it. The weaker Klian got the more strength he thrust into his attacks.

_"…hmm if I can do enough damage to kill him without weakening him, I think I can win this fight." _Zed thought in his head.

"Yes… Ignorance is fatal." He mocked Zed.

"I am the blade…" He vanished and three shadows appeared and dashed to his sides and Zed appeared behind Klain. "…in the darkness." His shadows mimicked every attack he made. When he attacked one spot, they all did as well, when he slashed, they did as well.

"What is this?!" Zed cast a red glow on his chest before he began his shredding. He first stabbed the broken armor and then ravaged the rest of his exposed body, since he was in confusion as to where the attacks where really coming from. Then the shadows vanished and Zed reappeared in front of Klain. Klain's body was glowing with red rage. "IT IS OVER! RAGH!" He bolted forward and just before he reached Zed, he felt his chest explode. At least, that is what it seemed like. He lost consciousness and slumped to the ground. Zed was victorious and his mind snapped back into alert as he heard a small cry of pain behind him.

"…Naya is hurt." He reminded himself. He dashed to her shaking figure and she had her arms holding her knee and a crimson red ear over her chest. Zed called two shadows and looked at her wound.

"…Z-z-zed… help!"

"Naya just look at me and nothing else." He said with a serious voice. He saw the tendon was not severed, but torn from a slash. He slowly moved her fluffy ear, stained with her own blood, away from another horizontal gash across her chest. Zed went to the bag and found bandages for the chest wound and covered it swiftly. The hard part would be the leg. He slowly turned her over and exposed the wound. "Hold her down." He commanded the shadows. They held her down with shadow bindings as Zed did his best to lick the wound clean, not caring about the metallic taste it had.

"…Z-Zed…"

"Just hold on." He began to chant dark words and hand several hand motions. Slowly, what appeared to be a black bandage wrapped around her wound and was sealed with a crimson red glow. Naya felt the pain subside and was curious as to how that happened. Zed looked at his work and saw the wound close. He had to leave it for it to fully heal, but right now at least she could walk, not run, not squat, nothing.

"…" Zed released her and turned her over. Naya looked at him with confusion and smiled when she realized he just saved her again. She saw the blood on his face from the slash and wiped it away with her wrist.

"Are you alright?" He looked at her ear. "Your ear needs to be cleaned, come on, get up." Zed's shadows assisted in helping her up. She winced and rubbed the black, shadowy bandages around her knee and questioned what they were.

"Zed, what are those?" He looked for a second before speaking.

"Shadow magic. I use it all the time to heal wounds on myself… I just feels… never mind."

"Feels what?"

"Feels odd using for the first time on someone else." Naya frowned.

"You travel alone all the time huh?"

"Ever since I came to this world." He sighed. Even in the last one I was alone in a dark corner of the world. Nothing has changed, and it never will. So I accept this life.

"…it seems sad to me."

"Sad…? Yeah, to you I guess. To me, just another day. Can you walk?" She moved her leg and nodded.

"I can hold my own." She looked back at Klian's defeated form. "…what about Klian?"

"What about him?" Zed said in an unforgiving voice. "You want to do something with him?"

"We can't just leave him here." Naya reasoned. Zed sat silent, as if still waiting for an answer. "Why don't we heal him and have him confess his motive for attacking us."

"Motives are irrelevant." Naya wanted to say what she was going to say… but there was something she hadn't told Zed yet. She knows his viewpoint on motives. She can… sometimes hear shadows… only faintly, but enough to hear what they say. The always talk about their master, Zed. This moment, the shadows told her to say it.

"You know that is false." She said coldly.

"…what?"

"Saying motive is irrelevant, you know that is false."

"…what are you saying?"

"You have a motive to become the master of shadows in your past life. Just like you he had a motivation to attack us!" This hit a bad nerve on Zed's end. His eyes flashed red and he growled. Zed fought back the urge to draw his claws.

"Just what do you know about my past life!?"

"I do-…"

"…don't that is exactly right. Never, ever take blind shots at my past." He threatened.

"I am not the one assuming here!" Zed grew angrier. He did end up drawing his claw and held it up at Naya.

"Where do you get these wrong assumptions!?"

"I hear shadows!" Zed's anger faded and he dropped his claw from her. "I hear… shadows." His anger turned to astonishment.

"You hear them?"

"Yes!" She said with conviction. Zed looked at the ground and sighed.

"How much did they tell you? What do they tell you?" Zed asked in almost a defeated tone.

"They talk about their master, you. And I told you what I did because they told me to say what I did." She said. She could still hear their tones of approval.

"When did you first hear them?" Naya thought about the nightmare she had after she carried the conversation with Zed's shadow.

"After I talked to your shadow… I had a nightmare… ever since then, I've heard faint voices. My mind tells me the shadows speak to me."

"Interesting." Zed commented. "I never imagined you hearing shadows already." Naya cleared her throat, expecting an apology.

"Got anything to apologize for?"

"Apologize?" Zed said with a serious tone.

"Never mind. Chances are, you never have apologized."

"You are correct." Naya dropped it and focused on her objective.

"Help him up." Zed quietly helped to spare Naya hurting herself further. They waited for Klian to come back to his senses. Zed was watching from a distance ready to strike at any second. Finally he stirred and opened one eye. He winced in pain and quickly surrounded himself in a yellow glow and struggled to stand. He looked to his right and saw his target and moved to apprehend her. Zed shifted through the darkness and got him in a deadly hold with a claw to his exposed neck.

"One move is all it takes. One wrong move, and I kill you." Zed gave a death stare at Naya. "Well, find his motive then!" Naya nodded and crouched down.

"Why did you attack us, more importantly, who are you?"

"One, I don't need to tell you why I attacked you." His voice was raspy from the injury. "Two, I am a failure, thank you." Zed tightened his death grip.

"Watch your tone. I want to kill you, but you are lucky the person you attacked knows what mercy is." Zed said. "Why did you attack us?" He was silent. Zed pressed his claw against the skin of his neck. "I asked you a question."

"Let's make a deal."

"I'm getting tired of this." Zed said to Naya.

"Hold on Zed." She gave a friendly smile. "Klain, tell us why you attacked us and we will try to help you."

"Help?" Zed asked.

"…ugh… I attacked you because you… you…" He pointed at Naya. "You remind me… of someone I failed to protect." Zed was silent, still wearing his cold expression. "…and for a second, I thought I was seeing a ghost." Naya frowned.

"So… you thought I was someone else?" Naya asked. He nodded and Naya sighed. "Let him go Zed."

"…this is on you." Zed released him and he relaxed a bit.

"I ask a favor before I go." Klain said. Naya nodded.

"What is it?"

"Have any of you seen a Rhyperior with a Shelmet?" He asked in a dark tone. He looked at Zed and Zed returned his gaze. Zed felt the same thing he felt when looking at Naya.

"You want revenge."

"I do. It is a long, painful story, have you seen him?"

"No." Zed said.

"…sorry." Naya added. Klain got up and started away before Zed spoke up.

"Good luck in your revenge." He stopped and looked back at them.

"And good luck with yours." He said pointing at Naya. Naya and Zed wanted to ask him, but he was already out of sight. The two looked at each other for a minute and set out again. This time, Zed stood more alert than ever. He felt something sinister waiting for them over the next hill, a bad memory. One he will never forget, and never regret.

"Zed."

"Yes?"

"You are losing blood." Zed completely forgot about his injury. "There is a trail behind us of your blood."

"Forget it. I can take much more than a small cut." Naya observed his neck and sure enough, it was cut slightly open, a little deeper and it would've been fatal. Zed looked back and gave an annoyed glare. "Lose that look of sympathy; if you are to learn the shadow's ways, you cannot be-…"

"Oh and who told you that?" Naya interrupted Zed's lesson of cruelty. Zed was caught off guard and wanted to respond to her with an even closer quote from his many ideas of darkness. "I'm waiting."

"…tch."

"Exactly, stop, we can rest here." Zed gritted his teeth. "The cut is almost fatal Zed."

"Nothing is fatal but ignorance."

"And then what exactly are you right now?" Zed growled to her true logic. "Can you not accept the fact you are hurt, pretty bad?"

"I can still breathe can't I?"

"Not for long if you keep it up." Naya set the bags against a withered tree and waited for Zed. "I'm not moving until you get over here."

"And who said I need you to follow me?" Zed was being really ignorant right now, but Naya dare not tell him that. She knew why he was going to train her, not just for her vengeance, but for his problem that he fears facing alone. With each passing minute, the shadow's voices became clearer and easier to understand.

"Because you need me to fight with you." Naya forced out. Zed's eyes blinked and he gasped in shock.

"I- wi-… I don't nee… I mean…"

"Stop Zed." Naya stood up slowly from her injured leg. "I know you don't need me and sympathy is for the weak, yeah, okay, I get it." Naya ran through his lectures. "You still never told me who said that was the way. Only you told yourself that."

"…" Naya made contact with the rooted Umbreon and softly picked him up. He was shivering; Naya could only imagine what he was thinking. He set him under the tree and cleaned his wounds before treating them. Meanwhile in Zed's mind, it was chaos.

_No. She… she can't be right! The shadows can only be mastered with unforgiving power! _He waited for the shadows to respond, but got nothing but silence. _IS SHE RIGHT?! _He screamed in his head.

_You knew it all along Zed… Forgive me for not showing you your true personality. I failed you as a master._

_ARGHHH SILENCE!_

_No. It is time for you to be silenced, and for once, listen to others, like I should have done with you over my son. It is no wonder you fell to the forbidden shadows._

_STOP! STOP IT!_

_Does the truth lie in darkness? Or in you?_

_Q-q-QUIET!_

_You will lose who you were. Naya will change you. I will see to it that she shows you._

_STOP!_

_No. You must see now. I am dead because of you, and now, I see what should've been done. I know the future. I know your role. And Naya is a key part of the future. Just take this as a warning. Your cold personality will no longer be visible, but do be careful of how you feel towards Naya after it comes… or you will become dangerous._

_…w-why? _Zed fell asleep in Naya's lap. Naya giggled slightly and kept watch over them, curious as to what the cold Umbreon was dreaming about.

Still looking for more antagonist OC's, same rules apply from last chapter. Review or PM is how i'll see your submission, thanks!


	4. Soldier's Story

**The Second part of this chapter is dedicated to those servicemen and women in all countries who have left their children behind to serve their country. And for those who have died with children at home or on the way. My heart is with yours, and your kids will continue your legacy with the rights you defended. And to those who's parents or relatives are still overseas, they WILL be coming home soon, do not worry. And those that have returned, thank you for making the Sacrifice so that we can live our lives in peace. Both I and all of our country is your in your debt forever. Thank you for reading this.**

**-J**

_Gee… ever since we talked that night, almost two nights now, Zed hasn't said a word. _Naya thought Zed was acting different ever since she stood up to his ideas. But she had no idea what wrecked his mind.

_I was even being positive, happy-go-lucky, everything! Now normally he would shut me down or try to disprove my argument, but not even did he do that._

(one day ago)

"Goooooood Morning Zed! It's going to be a nice day right?"

"…"

"I think after last night, all the bad has passed. Nothing bad can happen to us now, right?"

"…"

"So let's get moving!"

"…"

/

_And there was earlier where I tried to get his attention, but he was staring at something, but nothing was there!_

(4 hours earlier)

"Zed."

"…"

"ZZeeeeeeeeed."

"…"

"Uh hello? Earth to Zed, Naya speaking."

"…"

"Hm…"

…

Zed was acting out of character. The silent part was normal all the time, but not responding to such cheerfulness to shut it down was really odd. It was then they finally came to a change of scenery. They had reached a hill that was really steep. After some effort and a few times of Naya tripping, they made it to the top and found an isolated cave that appeared to disappear into the ground.

"This is it." Zed finally spoke. "The path leads into the earth and there is where we will begin your training." They started down the long path in darkness. Zed didn't mind, but Naya ran into the wall often. Then they finally reached the open room with the alter… but someone else had beat them to it. Its Silhouette was that of a jelly fish, but a really bloated one.

"…I was drawn here by darkness…" It echoed in a muffled voice. "You too were led here… by darkness…" Zed narrowed his eyes at the figure.

"Stay behind me Naya." He whispered. He crept closer to the figure who turned at his first step. Then the figure summoned water in a massive tidal wave and directed it towards the two. Zed shoved Naya back into the small opening before evading the wave with the help of his shadows. He set his sights on killing this upstart. He underestimated the Pokémon's reflexes as he attacked. Before his claw met with the other's flesh, he got slapped away and landed on his feet. Zed was unable to support himself and fell down. "ARGHH! What is this!?" He felt an odd presence in his attack that was crippling him each second.

"I will NOT rest!" The Jelicent yelled. Zed was able to see it was a Jelicent that attacked him.

"Come on… get up!" Zed yelled to himself, but his limbs refused to move.

"Zed!" Naya rushed to her feet and felt power course through her arms and she screamed with all her will. She lost her vision of everything and only saw figures of red. Naya's body surged forward at the giant Pokémon. Zed opened his eyes, the numbness fading and saw Naya rush at the Pokémon. His vision cleared and he backed away with each scream she left out. Naya was slashing the Pokémon with something, but Zed couldn't see what it was.

"…Naya?" Zed whimpered when she finally stopped. He felt a strong shadow presence in her, almost enough to make him scared. She landed with her back to Zed and stood up looking at the Pokémon. Then there was a red burst of energy from the Jelicent and it fell to the ground. Instead of just laying there, purple energy surrounded it and began dissolving it into matter until there was nothing left. "…Death Mark?!" Zed said in disbelief. Death Mark was the skill he used to kill others in an instant. It took him years to master. Then Naya turned her head slowly to gaze at Zed and pointed at him with a dark claw.

"ZED!" She screamed and rushed to slash Zed. Zed vanished behind her, hesitant to attack.

"Naya! What's wrong with you?!" Her eyes were blacker than night with no shine that she usually had. "Naya!" He kept yelling her name as he barely dodged each killing swing.

"LIAR!" She screamed back. She vanished and Zed knew what was coming. Three shadows of Naya dashed around him. Zed knew if he hesitated, he might die.

"I'M SORRY!" Zed copied her action and caught her off guard. He raked her back first and pushed her against the ground. She responded with a swift kick to his face, knocking him away. He quickly vanished and reappeared above her. He aimed for her neck and quickly realized that would kill her. "…damn it!" He redirected his attack to hit her strong arm and slashed it head on. Zed pushed off her back and landed to face her again. Then he felt something building inside him. He noticed the red glow on him and Naya started to get brighter. Then Zed felt something explode inside him and he collapsed. Just before his vision dissipated, he saw the glow explode on Naya as well. She fell on all fours and fell shortly after. "I… can't die now…"

/

"It came from over there!" A Weavile yelled to his leader.

"Quick, we don't have much time!" A Glaceon yelled, trailing behind the Weavile.

"My queen, I must ask you to return to the camp. It is too dangerous."

"The day I stop fighting is the day I die. When I cannot fight I will make room for someone who can. Until then I fight alongside my soldiers now. I refuse to let my people come to harm." The Glaceon smiled with her partner.

"Your valor is inspiring my queen."

"It can wait." They ran to the opening of a cave and peered down. "This is it. That Umbreon is close. I'll lead down here." The Glaceon walked just in front of her partner down the hole. They came to the room Zed and Naya once were and observed. They walked to the center platform and located the Umbreon and Lopunny.

"Over there!" The Weavile pointed.

"Oh my! What happened to them?!" The Glaceon checked for a pulse on Zed.

"Hey Ahria you need to see this!" Weavile picked up a purple stone and showed it to Ahria.

"So they were attacked."

"Yes. Then that means…"

"Clarissa never died…" Ahria pounded the ground. "Her spirit still persists! We need to get back now! Help me hoist Umbreon onto my back."

"My queen, let me take both."

"We can't waste time, just help me lift him." The Weavile sighed and helped the Umbreon onto his queen's back. "Let's move!" He nodded and carried the knocked out Lopunny as well.

/

"Seraph. Where is Gallade?"

"Oh! JJ I wish we saw each other in a better time."

"Agreed. But the Pokémon are worried. Gallade hasn't been seen since you released him." The Umbreon stood with his co-leader, Serah, a Gardevoir.

"…well he went somewhere."

"Somewhere? Now?" Serah asked in disbelief.

"Yes, that's right. He went somewhere and told me I don't need to know about anything. He said just watch the town and put me in charge." Serah frowned at JJ. Just then JJ heard his name being called by someone outside.

_"I AM LOOKING FOR THE RANGERS LEADER: JJ! IS HE HERE!?" _JJ nodded.

"Please excuse me, this should be good." JJ left the room. Serah turned to Seraph.

"So what exactly did he tell you?"

"Nothing to be honest… I remember all he said…"

(Flashback)

"Seraph! Come here for a second." Seraph walked to the outside yard to see Gallade on Flygon.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Somewhere important, but nothing you need to know. I'm leaving you in charge of things." Without another word he left.

(real world)

"…that's strange. It isn't like him to vanish… or hide details." Serah pondered.

"I'm slightly worried."

"I am too. That… thing in the woods is shrinking, but wherever it was is now almost stripped of life. All the trees and plants are dead. There aren't Pokémon for miles in the radius that my team has been surveying." Seraph looked out the window.

"Strange things are happening."

"Yes they are. We need to put teams on alert."

"Agreed."

(outside)

"Hi, yes I am JJ Altaira. What do you need from me?" JJ approached a cloud-like Pokémon.

"This is from Queen Ahriana of the Frostborne." JJ's eyes immediately grew with surprise. "She requests you read this." The Pokémon handed him a paper and JJ read it.

_Honorable JJ,_

_As you may remember, I am Ahriana, queen of the Frostborne and the queen you rescued in the north. I reach out to you for aid in our latest conquest. You see, I know your land has been hit by a supernatural presence. We encroached a large force on the northeast Badlands coast. This supernatural presence is dangerous, and we are going to fight its return. We ask that you bring three, no more or less, of your team to aid us. I understand this is a difficult time, but this must be done. _

_Be warned. Do not bring the Gardevoir, the Absol or the Servine. I will explain why later, you must bring the Sylveon. She is a vital asset in this endeavor we need. Please, I beg you, we need your help. I have arranged for Cresselia to teleport you when ready. She will be there tomorrow morning to teleport you. Please, help us._

_-Ahriana, Queen of the Frostborne._

"Understood. Tell her we will be there." JJ ordered.

"Of course." The Altaira flew away and JJ sighed and returned to Serah's side.

"My apologies Seraph, but we need to leave. Something urgent has come up."

"What happened?" He asked.

"A friend of ours found out something about these supernatural disasters around us. They request our presence at the Badlands."

"The Badlands? Who is it?" Serah asked.

"Ahriana." Her eyes lit up in surprise.

"I am to bring only three Pokémon including me. So two. She specifically said you, Alice, and Servine cannot come with me." Serah seemed confused.

"Did she say why?"

"No, but she said she will explain when I get there. It was urgent so we need to go. Take care of yourself Seraph."

"You too." The duo left and Seraph taught to himself. "…I'm curious as to what is wrong. Maybe I could go myself and leave Vanessa in charge."

(Back at the Rangers Base)

Everyone was called into the central building and waited for JJ's appearance. Sylvie looked particularly worried, so did Clair. Even if she was a Glaceon, chills were running up and down her body. Joel's bushy tail was acting as a pillow for Servine. Serah sat in the back, alone with a cold look on her face, adding to the worries of those around her. Ander and Hayley sat together. Vulpix was watching his tails move in the breeze. Then JJ finally walked in.

"Thanks everyone for being here. There is a very important topic we need to discuss. Our dear friend, as you all may remember, Queen Ahria of the Frostborne has requested that me and no more than two of you guys come to the Badlands and aid her with something important." Murmur started amongst the group. "Before I get on with it, it is worthy to mention that Servine, Alice, and Serah are unable to be chosen. Ahria requested that you three stay here for reasons unknown. I will find out when I get there. Also, I'm sorry Sylvie; she requested you MUST come with me. So one other person needs to join me."

Sylvie was the first to panic. "Why me!? What did I do?!"

"Sylvie, you did nothing. However, she says you are a vital asset that she needs. My guess is your light powers or something."

"…I'm scared." She said.

"Aww Sylvie…" Clair coaxed her with a hug.

"I don't want to die…" She cried quietly. JJ walked over and sat beside her as everyone watched.

"My duty as a leader is to make sure everyone's safety is prioritized over my own. I swear I will not rest each day until you are out of harm's way. Okay?"

"…that's what I fear. I don't want to rob Clair of her only love because of my recklessness." JJ didn't know how to respond to that.

"Then I just need to make sure no danger comes close to us. Please Sylvie, I'm asking you to trust me." Sylvie's sky blue eyes looked back at JJ's red eyes.

"…okay. I'll go to make sure you get back to Clair." She smiled before burying her head in her ribbon-like features.

"I'm sorry this is so hard for you." JJ stood up again and spoke.

"I need one of you to accompany me to the Badlands. Be warned. I don't know why we are needed. We might very well be needed to defend Ahria and kill other Pokémon to do so. It is not something I will choose to force on you, but rather you make the choice." JJ got what he expected, silence.

"I'll go." Everyone's head whipped to where the voice came from. All alone stood a yellow Vulpix with a determined look in his eyes. "What I did to your past life can only be repaid in blood. I refuse to let you come to harm." JJ understood what he said.

"Vulpix, you never had to repay me. I forgave you a long time ago."

"That doesn't change anything. I will fight for you if necessary. Please bring me." JJ nodded.

"It is settled then. Cresselia will be here tomorrow morning to take us there. You are all dismissed. Oh and one more thing. Serah will become the active leader of the team until I return." JJ nodded at Serah who gave a wink in response. "Thank you all." Everyone went about their business, but Clair in particular seemed upset. Serah noticed and made a mental note to talk to her later.

(That night)

Serah couldn't sleep at all. She ate a few too many Oran Berries for her stomach to handle. It was then she noticed a small figure moving toward the beach from the building. Serah tried to detect its life force and noticed it was Clair's. She got up and slowly followed her path. Sure enough she was on the beach below. Serah was over looking from the cliff and saw she was crying over some yellow and white thing. Serah teleported behind her and remained quiet as she just watched Clair cry from behind.

_*sniff sniff* _"Who's there?!" She looked around and panicked when she realized who it was.

"Clair, calm down we are alone out here…" She tried to calm her down. She sat beside Clair and glanced at the object. She realized what it was and was in denial. "Clair, I'm sure that isn't what I think it is."

_*sniff sniff* _"…not fair…" She kept crying over the object.

"So where did you find it? It isn't yours right?" Clair revealed the rest of the object.

"This is my egg!" She sobbed harder. Serah swore over and over and pounded the sand next to her.

"Did you tell him?" She said with authority.

"…"

"Did. You?" She shook her head. "Oh my… are you SURE this is yours?!" She nodded. "My god. Now what do we do?! Why didn't you tell him?!"

"I refuse to let him go and have him worry about both of us. So for the last two days I've kept it secret. I wanted to tell him soon, but now I can't, I can't let Ahria's help be unavailable." Serah swore again. After some thought, Serah couldn't let JJ miss out on his child being hatched.

"Clair." She stood up. "I'm sorry, but I will tell JJ immediately." Clair silently faced Serah.

"I too am sorry Serah. I can't let you do that. The world's fate could revolve around JJ going to Ahria's aid."

"I don't care! This is your child, you should raise it together!" Clair's tears ceased.

"I hope you can forgive me."

"For?"

"Please forgive me." She looked into the sky and Serah's eyes were drawn up as well. Clair noticed and instantly fired a powerful Ice Beam and froze Serah in place. "Please forgive me."


	5. Divided Once More

**I intended this to be nothing but an intermission chapter, but my mind didn't let that happen. This develops another conflict elsewhere that will potentially tie into the main conflict already at hand. R&R is appreciated.**

**Also in this next part, there will be highlighted attacks that are made up by the character. They appear in bold.**

(The next morning)

"So are you sure about your preparations JJ? Once I teleport you, there is no turning back. Ensure you are fully prepared for the worst. I'm sure you will be facing it." Cresselia looked down at the Umbreon and his company.

"We are ready." JJ said. "I wonder where Serah went. I'd figure she'd see me off." He frowned.

"Oh ho worries. She left early in the morning." Clair lied. "She said Seraph needed her with a bunch of other psychics to get better readings on those spheres." Clair falsely explained.

"Oh… I guess duty called. Ok, tell her I wish her best and good luck to you all." JJ smiled at his team, minus Serah.

"Be careful JJ." Servine smiled.

"Good luck." Ander and Hayley said.

"Always be on your guard out there." Alice said. Joel nodded in agreement.

"Come back soon." Clair said. Then the trio was gone and everyone stayed quiet. Slowly, one-by-one they all went about their day, but Clair wondered to the ice sculpture on the beach. It was no surprise that Clair was able to still talk to the angered Gardevoir, since Serah could use telepathy.

_Traitor._

"Hmph."

_Why did you never tell him? Why are you doing this?_

"Because Serah. I no longer wish to be the weakest."

_Is that what this is about?_

"Yes. And I'm asking you now to help me." Clair asked.

_I can't do that. The best I can do is let you go to dungeons and train small. I don't get why you needed to attack me. _Clair looked at the frozen face.

"I'm changing Serah. I feel it, and I want to embrace that."

_In what way?_

"My instinct to freeze you was this: "You were in my way." Since when did I ever feel that way?" Clair asked.

_I knew you seemed upset about something. Ok, so if I allow you to get stronger, will you unfreeze me? _

"…fine." Clair summoned a bright ice claw from her paw and cracked the ice off of Serah. Serah fell to one knee and coughed before looking up. "Sorry."

"Don't worry. This never happened. Just… take it easy okay?"

"Fine."

* * *

(later)

Clair was tired and decided to go take a walk around the town. She just needed time to be alone and think about her future. Truth is, Clair hasn't slept well since they returned from their outlaw status. She had these odd dreams where she was killing many savage Pokémon and it would always end in the same way, her slaughtering a Beartic. Why a Beartic? Why was it her doing the killing?

"Man Clair, just chill." She told herself. She walked to the post office to see the Peliper flying in and out of the giant head-shaped post office. Then she overheard one of the teams at the mission board talking about ice, so she decided to eavesdrop.

"…I think it's interesting. I've read about those crystals in the library."

"What'd you read?"

"It was pretty much exactly what a fairy tale would be like. They hold power for a specific type, and it grants whoever finds it power. Simple really." The other nodded.

"So where did they find it?"

"Well rumor had it was an ice-like crystal near Mt. Freeze."

"Probably ice."

"Pretty sure of it." Clair decided to jump in.

"What else did you read?" The two Pokémon turned around, revealing themselves to be an Omastar and Horsea.

"Oh hello there. Read about what?" The Horsea asked.

"The crystals, what are they?" She asked.

"Oh they are just massive nodes of power that nobody has ever dared to touch before. It always matched a certain type of Pokémon. There was one Pokémon that took it, but it didn't end well for him?" Clair was interested.

"What happened to him?"

"He died. It was a Dragonite that tried to take a flying crystal. Instead of granting him power, it shattered and killed him." Clair nodded.

"So what happened to the recent one?"

"Nothing to worry about. I heard the civilization up north stationed an Articuno up there. Nobody is getting it so rest easy." Clair bowed in thanks and walked to the Cliffside. Images flashed through her head of her dreams and she decided there was nothing she could do to stop herself. She would take that crystal and make those dreams a reality. She would cleanse the Badlands of all impurities and make it a glorious civilization like the one she lives in now.

"But how do I leave? I can't possibly expect them to allow me to leave peaceably. And if I show force, that will provoke them… and what about my famil… no." She cleared her thoughts of Joel and Alice. "What I do is for them. Not to harm them." She had another flashback to when she freed Ahria. She looked under her paw and saw a branding on it. She concentrated on it and it lit up with an icy glow. She whipped her paw into a fist and a transparent ice claw formed out of her fist. "It gives me power… then perhaps I can just stall them so I can escape."

She looked around and headed back to the base. She saw everyone was busy with training and resting so she decided to sneak out into the woods to find her power's limits. She would name each one and make a mental note on the effects of each thing she could do… but she needed to make this discrete. So she walked into the base and saw Serah twirling a ball with her psychic powers.

"Hey Serah." Serah looked at her new guest.

"Hey there Clair. What's up?" Clair was firm.

"May I go out to the tiny woods?" Serah smiled.

"Of course. Are you going alone?" Clair nodded. "Okay, you should be fine. Your ice beam is already powerful so I can believe you will be fine." Clair smiled and walked away into the woods. She was looking for danger. She had work to do before she was a fighter.

* * *

(Tiny woods)

Clair came across her first feral Pokémon, a Beedrill. The Pokémon was clearly starved and was probably roaming around since the Sinister Woods no longer existed anymore. Clair agreed with her thoughts, she was most likely to see less smaller Pokémon and more bigger stronger Pokémon.

"Finally… a meal!" The Beedrill was so ravenous it believed another Pokémon was food. Clair felt something click inside her. Normally she would run the other direction, but this time, she felt like she needed to release the Pokémon from his suffering. The brand on her paw was illuminated with the icy glow from before. The Beedrill made the first attack. Instinctively, she felt the power of ice as if it were tangible and forced it into a wall in front of her, meeting the Beedrill's face.

"I'll call that **Ice Pillar**." Then she leapt at the wall with her ice claw and shattered the wall into many different shards. The shards seemed to join her advance on the distant Beedrill. She crashed her claws against his needle-like arms. After that the shards of ice dug into his body, crippling his ability to fight. He felt to the ground in pain, and Clair stood over him with a merciful look in her eyes.

"Beedrill!" Clair got his fading attention. "Do you want it to end here?" The Beedrill nodded. "Permission to end your life."

"…thank you…" Clair plunged her claw into his neck and pulled it out quickly. The Beedrill's body dropped limp and cold from the ice. Clair dug a grave and carefully nudged the dead Pokémon into it before burying him.

"May the winds take your spirit to a better place. …**Winter Assault**." With that, her first kill was made. Before walking away she looked back at the grave and saw a tiny little plush of a Weedle she hadn't noticed before. Curious, she walked back and examined it.

_From Daddy._

"…" Even though her entire inside was cold, nothing made her feel worse than right now. "I swear I will find them." She kept the plush and moved onward to meet her next opponent. She walked to the next area and found an Ariados rappelling down to meet her.

"Tangled in my web…" The Spider lunged at Clair and barely grazed her back. She readied for her next move.

"The Storm is here!" She yelled back. Then a swirling vortex surrounded her with freezing winds. She charged to the now nervous Pokémon and rammed her against a tree. The Pokémon got up and pounced Clair against the ground. The spider kept trying to sink her fangs into Clair's neck but was always blocked by an invisible force. Clair didn't stop to figure it out. She drove an ice claw through the spider's head and it collapsed on top of her. Clair pushed it off and stood up.

"…mom?" Clair didn't even look and blindly shot an Ice beam to shut up the guilt fountain. She got up and moved along.

"**Frozen Advance**." Lastly, she got to the end of the dungeon and found her last opponent. She quivered with rage at what it was.

"…oh… hello there." It was an older female Absol. Clair's expression turned to one of pure hatred as image flashed through her head of Cole. "I um… I came from the Badlands. Is there anyone that can help me out?"

"You are dead." The Absol's eyes filled with fear.

"That voice… Clair?!" She pleaded. "It's me! Do you know who I am?! Do you see who I am!?" Clair shook her head.

"You are wearing a dead Pokémon's face!" She screamed. She advanced on the shivering Absol only to sense heat coming from her left. "Freeze!" She surrounded herself in a shield of wind again and absorbed the flamethrower.

"STOP IT CLAIR!" The male Pokémon yelled.

"…that voice… It can't be." Clair shook her head before turning to see Joel, Serah and Alice standing before her.

"…Joel? I'm dreaming…" The Absol pointed at Alice.

"A-ALICE?!"

"…it can't be real." Alice shook her head in disbelief. "…mom?"

"ALICE!"

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" The two hugged each other close before Joel confronted his daughter.

"CLAIR!" She screamed and then quieted down. "…you didn't kill those Pokémon back there… I'm sure if it." Clair didn't care about her father's worry.

"I did." Servine gasped in horror.

"…Clair. You are coming back with me. None of this needs to happen." Joel offered his paw.

"Forget it father." Clair said flatly. "I'm done playing the coward. I will bring justice to the Badlands… and those Pokémon… attacked me and would've killed me otherwise. I HAD to… do you understand?" Joel shook his head.

"I would prefer you to be the coward! You killed two parents!" Clair stepped back at the heavy accusation… it was true.

"It was either them, or me." Clair said. "I did what I had to."

"Enough Clair." Serah spoke. "Seraph knows you killed them and he sent us to get you."

"…I came as well." Seraph appeared next to the group and Clair saw they had her only exit blocked, making her angry. "Clair, listen to me. I'm not mad. As long as I'm in charge, we can give you a light sentence."

"TO HELL WITH ALL OF YOU!" Clair screamed in frustration. Normally, she would be crying, but now all she felt was rage. "I am trying to make a better world for all of us, and many more will die if I don't do it!" She screamed. "I plan on bringing civilization to the Badlands and liberating the good Pokémon there! Me killing those two hardened me to see thousands of dead Pokémon, each with a past, each with dreams, I am ready now! I'm no longer the cursed Eevee that could only run the other direction of conflict!"

"ENOUGH!" Serah yelled and restrained her with psychic. "You are under arrest." Clair knew she could break free. Serah is holding back since she is a friend. It was time to exploit that weakness.

"I won't let you… I'll do it all alone! Without any of you I will stop the world's disasters and bring peace!" She focused her energy into her head and broke the hold. She started whirling her body around as energy gathered at the hood-like ears she had. "STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" She released the energy and three circles attached to a center circle flew at the group.

"GET DO-…" The object shattered with a resounding bang and froze each one of them in place, and everything around the group. She opened her eyes to see what she made. She gasped when she saw everyone each in their own block of ice trying to run. She started towards them initially wanting to help, but she stopped herself.

"If I free them, they will arrest me. Serah meant what she said… and they tried to run." A single tear fell from her eye. "…they fear me now… I have no reason to stay here. There is nothing left but forward." She looked at the two Absols. "I will get the ice crystal and bring Cole and everyone to justice, damn everyone who crosses me!" She knew she needed something though… a memento of what she was fighting for. "**Frost Prison**…"

* * *

(the base)

"Hey there Clair! Oh Serah and the other were looking for you." Servine greeted Clair.

"Sorry, I never saw them. Say can you do me a favor." Clair didn't want to do this, but it had to be done.

"Sure, what's up?" Ander and Hayley walked in with perfect timing. They minded their own business and stood together talking about something involving apples.

"Can I see your tail from the back, I think I saw another Pokémon with a dark tail like yours, I just need to get a better look."

"Another Servine?"

"A newborn Snivy." Clair lied.

"I uh… sure. Take a look I guess." She turned around and waited for Clair to finish. Without hesitation, Clair did an about-face spin and hurled another Frost Prison and the duo. They looked and tried to run but didn't get far enough before it shattered and froze half the base. Servine saw what Clair did but was interrupted by flying shards of ice impaling her tail and yellow collar. She screamed in agony and writhed in pain. Clair had mercy and froze both her tail and her collar.

"The cold will numb your pain Servine." Servine still struggled to get free and started sobbing.

"What happened to you?! What did you do to them?!" She screamed referring to her team.

"They have not come to harm. I need a few key, personal fact about your history." Servine stopped feeling pain. "I have the means to free you and undo those injuries; the pain you feel is from sudden cold, not impalement. I will do so only if you agree to share it with me without retaliation." Servine gritted her teeth.

"Fine… please don't hurt anyone else." Clair nodded and trusted that Servine would try to attack, so she was alert. She broke all the ice and Servine was free.

"Attack and I might really hurt you. My powers are dangerous." Servine nodded.

"I think I'd die if I fought you… what happened to you Clair? Why are you so violent now?"

"Because I am no longer a weak Eevee. I am a Frost Borne Glaceon! My dreams are within reach now, and I wish to fulfill them."

"So what… are you going to take over the world?"

"No." Servine was lost. "I will unite the Pokémon of the Badlands with the Pokémon of the Mainland. The evil much first be purged from the Badlands and the Mainland. These Supernatural powers are not by accident. Someone is controlling them, but I will deal with them later." She sighed. "So I must know a few things from you." Servine nodded.

"Okay…"

"The Charizard that almost killed you… where did he go?"

"I don't know, he just flew over the ocean."

"Towards the Badlands… and we killed the Bisharp that took your parent's lives. And lastly… Zed."

"Are you going to kill them?"

"Only for you. I can never be sure that Charizard or Zed will come back and attack us once more. I'd rather strike first." Servine shook her head.

"I don't know you anymore!"

"You don't need to. Now one more question… have you ever looked after an egg?" There was an eerie silent.

"…wh-what? I guess I have a lot of experience."

"Fair enough. Please follow me." The Glaceon walked behind Servine to make sure she didn't attack. They walked down to the beach where Clair always kept her important part of life. She dug up the egg and revealed it to Servine.

"Where did you find that?" Clair shook her head.

"I didn't find it Servine." Servine looked up.

"You stole it?"

"NO!" Clair sighed. "This is mine."

"…WHY CLAIR?!" Servine screamed. "You mean to tell me you never told JJ!?" Clair nodded. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"I couldn't have him worrying about me and a baby while fighting to save the world. He is vital in combating these disasters with my quee-… er I mean Ahria. While he fights, I will gather Pokémon to my side from the Badlands and join him in the fight. No longer will I sit idle."

"But what about your baby? What if it hatches while you are gone?!" Clair closed her eyes and smiled. "Ya know, I don't know. But JJ would trust Serah with its life… and I would trust you with it as well." She opened her eyes and smiled. "I'm sure if that happens… and I don't come back… JJ and you two will be fine parents."

"Why do you think you won't come back? What if both of you don't come back?" Clair shook her head.

"I will make sure JJ comes back, even if it costs my life. JJ has stuck his neck out for all of us, now I will take that leading role and do it for him instead. This I trust to you… my dear friend Servine." She pushed the egg into Servine's chest. "Make it the friendliest Pokémon you can… for I am no longer that… on the outside. Good bye Servine." She stuck her paw out. "The next time if we meet. Our cities will be connected and our people as one." She smiled.

"Clair…" She gave her a hug. "Everyone might see you as a criminal, but no. I refuse to let them think that way. The world will know of your ambitions, and I will send aid to you as soon as possible. So I need to know where and what you plan on doing." Clair nodded.

"First I intend on visiting Xatu at Cresselia's lake. Then after that, I am going to Mt. Freeze to defeat Articuno and take the newly discovered Ice crystal for my power."

"That is madness! Why do you need power?"

"Because my current powers are dangerous, I need it to stable them out. Only then can I fight for my dreams and the world." Servine wanted to protest, but knew it would be in vain.

"Okay… I'll try to get other Pokémon's help." Clair smiled at her friend.

"I'll always remember you whenever I'm fighting. Because Pokémon like you, Serah, JJ, all of you… you are all worth fighting for. That is it I must go before other teams come looking for me. Be safe sister." Clair ran back to base.

"Good luck Clair!" She yelled at the distant shadow.

Clair got back to the base and walked into her quarters, biding it farewell. Just before she left, she took out a box that was given to her by her father. She never really knew what type of evolution her mother was, but she guessed it was a Leafeon. She took the leaf pendant and froze it in perma-ice.

"You are my only friend for a while." With that around her neck she ran off into the wilderness with nothing but her force of will.

* * *

_…Zed. She has begun. Help will come._


	6. Unlikely Teams

**I'm spliting attention between the two stories I have going right now so yeah. Here's the next part.**

Zed opened his eyes for the first time in a while to him. He rubbed his head and felt restraints on his paws. He stopped moving and waited for his vision to make out who was standing over him. He felt the chill coming from its breath and shook his head to get away from the chill. His vision came back and he realized who was standing over him.

"…you." He whispered with distaste.

"Good morning to you too." The woman said. "I never figured I'd find you out here." Zed locked eyes with ice blue eyes that looked as cold as death itself. "Remember me I take it?"

"Ahriana."

"Good, at least you don't have amnesia." He felt her fiddle with the bonds on his limbs. "So you still want to kill me?" Zed quietly laughed.

"So I'm your prisoner in the ice cold north huh?" Ahria laughed back. "What is so funny?"

"You realize you aren't the only ones that felt this power spreading." Zed looked around for a window. "If we were in the north, I would've already killed you." Zed became quiet and kept wondering where Naya was.

"Were is Naya?"

"Naya? The Lopunny?" Zed nodded.

"I'll leave quietly if you let me leave with her." Ahria put a finger on her chin. Since when did Zed give a damn about anyone else? Ahria sat down beside him.

"You know her?" Ahria calmly asked. Zed nodded and shut his eyes.

"I found her after a band of raiders killed her parents right in front of her eyes." Ahria frowned. "I felt enraged and slaughtered each and every one of the raiders." He sighed.

"And the Lopunny?"

"Not even a Lopunny at that point. She was a cursed Buneary with some sort of spell that her home put on her. Some dark ritual that stemmed her evolution."

"I've heard of that before. It draws energy from the crippled Pokémon to give to the stronger…" Ahria's eyes grew wide. "But she evolved… and the only way to get rid of the spell is to…"

"Curse someone else." Ahria looked at his eyes, just staring at the ceiling. "You bet I did it. To a Machop name Dars I think. Poor joke tried to beg for mercy after killing the girl's mother in front of her eyes with no remorse. Pity. His people probably already killed him for losing to me." Ahria stopped him.

"Wait. People?"

"Yes. There might be many groups of Pokémon that live together." He took a breath. "It is dangerous out there. You alone?" She shook her head.

"Many of my soldiers are here. I need to put them on alert if there are others out there." She paused and looked back at the closed tent. "How soft have you gotten?" Zed was insulted.

"Soft?! Are you serious woman?!" He screamed.

"Try not to make a scene. Everyone wants to keep me away from you. If you cause too much of a scene they will kill you." She said flatly. "So I asked because what made you care about an ordinary Buneary? Since when did you care about anyone other than yourself?" Zed laughed.

"I do not know. And she is far from ordinary." Ahria cocked her head.

"In what way?"

"Hmph. She can command shadows like I do." Ahria's eyes grew with fear. "I have accepted to train her in the shadow arts." Ahria stayed silent, but still had a look of fear. "The fear is strong with you. Heh." Ahria's face grew angry.

"You want to know fear? Do you even know what we are fighting against?" Zed looked back into her eyes again.

"So you are fighting?"

"What do you think?" Ahria looked down at him. Zed laughed and smiled. "We caught one." Zed's eyes opened with shock.

"You know what they are capable of?" Ahria nodded.

"It isn't pretty. How they fight… it is the worst thing you could imagine. And…" Ahria let a tear fall. "I'm sorry but that Naya Pokémon. I need to know if you cared about her or not, just answer damn it!" Zed's cockiness was replaced with worry.

"Fine. I do care for her." Ahria shook her head.

"I was afraid of that Zed." She undid his bonds. "Because the Pokémon you fought was the one we captured. Naya was attacked directly." Zed jumped up and shivered. "She is in the infirmary because she was un-responsive."

"Please take me to her." Ahria nodded and opened the tent covering. Many Ice-type Pokémon sneered at Zed, but allowed them to pass anyway. Then they came upon a Beartic and blocked their path.

"I cannot allow you to let this scum walk free!" The bear cried. Ahria gazed up.

"You dare stand in my way?" She said flatly. Zed shivered at the cold that grew stronger as her temper flared.

"With respect queen." The bear defended.

"Move." She ordered.

"Never." Ahria's eyes flashed electric blue and the Bearic was frozen in a flash of ice.

"Please defrost her. Then take her to the infirmary for healing." Everyone stood in shock at what their queen had done. They all stood back as the two made their way into the medical tent. When they got there, sure enough Naya was laying motionless in a bed. Zed rushed to her while Ahria was stopped by one of the nurses there.

"What is her status?" Ahria asked.

"My queen…" She shook her head and looked at the Umbreon desperately trying to wake his friend up. "It's what we feared. The rampage she apparently went on was induced by the Pokémon we captured. After that, we fear she lost many parts of her mind from the attack." Ahria glanced at Zed just staring in horror at the sight.

"You did what you could. Thank you." The nurse bowed and went away. Ahria stood from a far as the scene rolled out in front of her.

"Naya! Answer me!" Zed shook her harder. "You need to get up!" Ahria walked next to Zed.

"The nurse told me what happened." Zed looked at her with tearful eyes. Ahria was surprised, but remained un-phased. "The reason she attacked you was her being attacked by the Jellicent you encountered."

"W-what does that have anything to do with her being like this?!" He said between tears.

"You have no idea how they attack, so I will demonstrate to you." She focused her glare on Zed. "Imagine you being crippled as Naya here was ripped limb from limb and screamed for your help. You would want to help her, but no matter how close you came to her, you always were away from her. And eventually, she would die in your arms. Tell me Zed." She paused. "Could you live after watching her die helplessly?" Zed trembled at the vivid picture. "You think that was scary? You don't want to know how the real attack is like." She glanced at Naya's calm face. "She experienced it already. Pray you never do. As far as Naya's condition, if she isn't dead now, she will be alive. But the nurse fears that she lost parts of her mind."

"…Naya…" He whispered.

"You are allowed to stay with us." Zed's head whipped around to look at her. "Because you are no longer the threat I used to seek." Zed was angered.

"Just what do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Because of what you just did. The old Zed would've slit my throat and already be walking outside to kill everyone else that looked at you the wrong way. But yet here you stand, weeping of all things over your friend. Perhaps there is a small light in you Zed." That instant Zed jumped at Ahria. She drew her Ice Claw and was ablie to grab Zed's shadow claw with her bare paw. She used his momentum to throw him outside the tent, shocking the bystanders. Zed rolled along the ground and couldn't find the strength to get up.

"…what's happened to me?!" Zed yelled at himself. Ahria walked out into the crowd.

"It's obvious to me Zed." Ahria picked him up. "Shadow powers never said you needed to relinquish what makes you a living Pokémon." Zed listened, amazed. "You cared about one Pokémon." Zed nodded along. "And my take." She paused. "You think you failed to protect her." Zed grew angry at her words.

"I didn't fail!"

"Whatever you want to think. But I think you have suffered pain from this." She closed her eyes. "Come talk to me in the blue tent if you wish to listen to me. You are free to do whatever you want other than leave." Her eyes narrowed. "Don't try to leave or I WILL stop you." She walked away and left Zed alone in the crowd. "If anyone so dares touch that Umbreon." She shot a look to the crowd. "I will see you personally receive proper punishment." She walked out of sight and Zed let his head hang. He walked into the tent where Naya was kept and sat by her side for a long time.

_Could she be right? Am I really that confused? I had a purpose in my past life to be cruel and unforgiving… had I spent so long like that… that I forgot what it is to care? _He put a paw on Naya's ear. _And… if you care for someone and you let danger harm them, is this… how it feels? How could I forget that? And now looking back on it… how bad did killing my former master feel towards… towards his son? _He frowned at his memories of being a human. _Ninjas can't go on personal quests for revenge. He never got to avenge the person he couldn't protect… and I mocked him for it. Of course I would do it again if I was a human, but now, I can feel his pain. I can't do anything for Naya, just has he couldn't for his father._

"Excuse me." Zed snapped back into reality. A team of nurses were before him. "We are going to try and wake her up. We would love it if you could leave and come back when we finish." Naturally, Zed wanted to refuse, but instead smiled and quietly walked out.

_Never have I felt remorse for that before. I certainly don't feel bad for what I did as a human, but now… I dragged someone I guess I cared about… a lot … into my problems. All because she believed that there was good in me and the shadows could be used for good. Unbelievable. This is why the good guys never win. Because they allow emotions to overtake them. But I'm not a good guy right?_

Zed walked to the wall that fortified the place from outsiders. There were about 10 Pokémon watching the distance and guarding against the other Pokémon. Curious, Zed walked up the wall and looked out into the distance.

"Is there something I can do for you?" It was a Froslass that asked him. Zed looked in her direction.

"Just looking, thanks." Zed waited for her to leave before resuming his examination of conscience, but she never left. "I'm sorry, but can you leave me alone?"

"Of course." She shifted her attention back to the field and looked around.

_Just that… I don't know what is right or wrong anymore. Ahria isn't my enemy anymore, but she is good and I'm evil. But we are fighting against something evil too! What can we do?_

"You know, you really shouldn't keep those thoughts on an open mind." Zed snapped his head at the Froslass, but she was totally un-aware of his reaction. The Froslass scanned the right side and noticed Zed giving her a confused look.

"Oh? Yes?" She asked.

"Did you say something?" She shook her head.

"I did, over here." Zed turned to see a Gothorita smiling at him.

"What the hell? You aren't an Ice-type!" Zed protested.

"Oh come on." She teased. "You really think that only ICE types could join Ahria? No she's not that much of a stick up. Plus I'm not the only one, you just need to look harder. There are all different types of Pokémon, although few dragon, fire, ground, grass, types that either harm us or we can beat. But psychic is normal against ice so I fit right in."

"…ok?" Zed shrugged.

"Got tons of stuff on your mind? Can't blame you. I mean you are the infamous Zed, master of shadows after all isn't that right?" She still never looked at him. She kept her stare out on the field.

"Tamya, now isn't the time to chat with him." The Froslass defended.

"Aw come on Snowflake!" The Froslass growled in annoyance.

"I told you already never call me "Snowflake!" I'm Snow, OKAY?" The Gothorita apparently named Tamya shrugged.

"Whatever… Snowflake." The Froslass pushed Zed aside and put the small psychic Pokémon in a choke hold.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

"I SOWWWEY!"

"I'M SNOW, SAY IT WITH ME, SNOW!"

"OK OK, SNOW…FLAKE!"

"DAMN IT GIRL!" Zed watched the two girls go at it and couldn't help but laugh. Then Zed felt something inside turn off his laughter. He looked out into the distant field and sighed.

"Ah. I seen you met the wall's captain and co-captain." Ahria appeared beside him making Zed jump. Man, he really had changed. He let a weak Glaceon make him jump.

"They are… an interesting bunch." The two girls noticed their queen watching and stopped fighting before returning to their posts. First Ahria called the Froslass.

"This is the defense captain and head of land recon, Snow, she is a rare Froslass, different than most." The Froslass bowed.

"Pleased to meet you, infamous Zed." Ahria frowned at the Froslass.

"Infamous is NOT necessary."

"My apologies queen, and honored Zed." Zed blushed and bowed back.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING? BOWING BACK?!_

"She only really shows emotion to her good friends, otherwise, she is almost like a killing machine, no offense."

"None taken my queen." She redirected her eyes to Zed's crimson eyes. "Permission to assist the honored guest." Ahria's eyes narrowed.

"No, I'll be the only-…" Zed stopped her with his paw.

"I'll listen, please allow her to speak." Ahria's eyes widened with shock.

"…permission granted." Ahria took Snow's position on the wall while Snow and Zed talked below.

"Snow is your name." Zed asked.

"Yes."

"You know me. So what is you want to say to me?" Zed readied for the standard _"I'll avenge my blah blah"_ and all that.

"I think you need to clear your name." She had a very sad monotone voice, almost like she was crying. "You have a bad reputation for clear and obvious reasons. You must prove yourself to all the leaders of the various positions. Some are willing to give you a chance for redemption, I am one of them. This is because Ahria is our queen, and she trusts you."

"…trusts me?"

"You are clearly not the threat we once faced master of shadows. You must accept who you are now, or forever become like me." Zed's eyes shrunk.

"Like you? What does that mean?"

"Just watch what you accept to be true and not. Or… they will find you… and rip you of all you love." She started floating away, but the shadows cried of Zed to stop her. Instinctively, Zed grabbed one of Snow's arms.

"You got attacked." He whispered. The Froslass frowned and nodded.

"Not now please. This isn't a good time."

"Oh hell no. This is serious, they need to know!" He summoned a shadow to keep her restrained. Ahria took noticed and quickly dashed to her comrades' side.

"What is wrong with you ZED?!" Ahria drew her Ice Claw and guards were closing in on him.

"SHE WAS ATTACKED!" Zed yelled. Ahria's face grew with shock. "She just said it! She said "Or they will find you and rip you of all you love!" And on top of that, she told me she was attacked!" Zed pointed at himself.

"…she has been this way since we met her." Ahria commented.

"Impossible. My Shadows see what others cannot. Never have they lied to me before, never have they been wrong." Ahria wasn't sure if he was telling the truth.

"Prove it Zed." Ahria challenged. "How can lacking emotion be because of an attack? I can't add up."

"I'll show you… uh… wait." Zed felt something inside him move. He ordered a shadow through the mob of Pokémon and traded places with it. He came face to face with Naya. The shine in her eyes was gone, and she stood completely still. "…Naya?"

"Zed." She looked down. Zed couldn't find what he was looking for in her voice.

"Please Naya, say something."

"Like what?" She responded in a monotone voice identical to Snow's. Zed was losing it.

"Just ask me if you look attractive again!" Her face didn't change.

"Do I look attractive?"

"Yes! You do! Very Attractive!" There was a silence in the conversation.

"Oh." Zed stepped back. "I see." Naya looked down.

"No… not you too." The crowd started to grow tired.

_"What is your deal?"_

_"I told you he was bad!"_

_"Kill him!"_

_"Stop you idiot!" _Zed turned to the crowd.

"LOOK HERE!" The crowd grew silent again. "Don't you see?" He slowly approached Naya. "The Naya that was once here is now gone. Her emotions… I can't see or hear them anymore." There were a few gasps. "It was the nurses that told Ahria that parts of her mind might be gone. Well… they were right."

"…" The crowd was still listening.

"They don't attack you physically. Because those wounds heal!" Zed fought back tears. "They attack your mind and soul directly, stealing who you are!" The crowd stirred. "It doesn't matter if Snow was like that before… but one thing is for sure." He whimpered. "The Naya I rescued is long dead now! All that the monster left is an emotionless being!" Zed looked at Naya one more time. "You see… I am your enemy." Zed looked into Naya's dull eyes. "But at least my wounds can heal." He turned to the crowd. "I can't reverse what happened to Naya. She will forever be like this I fear." He faced the crowd. "So I issue a call to reason. While in the past I have been your enemy, there lies another danger in this world." The crowd looked amongst each other. "You all agreed to fight it. And so did I. I've been going through changes, and losing Naya… it took me TOO LONG to realize that!"

_"…damn man."_

_"That cuts deep."_

_"I feel sorry…"_

_"…he might be evil… but he has a heart for sure." _The crowd murmured.

"Now. It's just me." Zed continued. "I alone fight this evil and I will do it until I die or become unable to fight. But I… no longer wish to die alone… I want to fight alongside other Pokémon! To know them better and use…" Zed struggled to say the word. "ff-ffrriends- friendship…" He awkwardly finished. Then he heard clapping from behind him.

"I was wondering when this part of the story would come up." A familiar voice struck Zed's ears. He slowly turned to see an old enemy looking at him.

"…I heard all that Zed. And I'm willing to forget your past." He smiled and laughed at the image of another Umbreon.

"Ah. I'm so fucked." He frowned. "I wish you came at a better time." The other Umbreon frowned.

"…agreed." The Umbreon walked up to Naya and bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

"Ok." She responded. Zed wiped his face with his paw.

"You know the deal then. I fight with you and your friends." Zed offered his paw to the Umbreon. They shook paws and everyone seemed to calm down. "So what was your name again?" The Umbreon looked into his eyes.

"Please, call me JJ."

Zed had no idea what to make of the last hour. So much happened to him and others that he really hadn't paid attention to what reality was. Naya's former self was dead. While she may still be here, she is no longer the cheerful, young Lopunny she was. Zed chose not to accept it.

/

Clair looked out from a high tree and observed the surrounding area. Judging from the surroundings, she was relatively just past Mt. Steel and closing in on the lake where her first destination.

"Xatu will be there, but if Cresselia finds me there, I might have a problem." Clair whispered to herself. "I wonder if anyone realized I'm gone yet, but that doesn't matter. My destination is ahead." She hopped down and continued along the forest floor. She walked into a darker part of the forest. Her senses went crazy and she could guess it was from everything that was waiting for her, namely other wild Pokémon. Pity those Pokémon that cross Clair. She was soft on the inside, but lethal on the outside. As if right on queue, a single Arcanine dropped in front of her.

"It's rare I find an ice type down here. It's mostly bug types and dark types, but I suppose some of your flesh will feed my family." The Arcanine was a male. Clair dropped her head low and smirked.

"I hope your family has a mother." She challenged.

"We shall see." Clair jumped first with her Ice Claw drawn. The Arcanine was caught off guard and got hit twice before jumping back. He shook it off being a fire type. "Fast, I like that." Clair saw that ice type attacks would get her nowhere. The Arcanine attacked with a speedy Flame Charge and rammed Clair against a tree. He didn't let up and bit her side with a Fire Fang.

"AGH!" Clair screamed. She froze her coat into spines and he let go. She used her Ice Pillar to erupt beneath his feet. He got knocked into the air and Clair shattered them into shards of ice before using her self-named Winter Assault. She spun to get above him and rammed him into the ground. She flipped off him and waited from him to get up. She felt a burning sensation on her side, but she could still fight.

"Wow." Is all he said before using Flare Blitz to really send Clair flying into a bush. She rolled to a stop and couldn't stand. She was hurt real bad and needed a moment. The Arcanine dragged her out of the bush and got to her eye-level. "It's over, please stop and make it easy." Clair felt a surge of adrenaline and pushed back. She felt power build up in her hair-like features. She jumped and whipped her head in a circle before using her also self-named Frost Prison. Three circles flew at the Arcanine and shattered on impact, encasing him in ice and freezing him solid. Clair landed and fell a bit before limping around. Clair saw he began to thaw out and shivered.

"This CAN'T BE OVER!" The Arcanine got free and shivered the ice off.

"Very, very strong. Unfortunate for you I'm a fire type. That could kill a dragon type. Clair weakly charged at her predator and the Arcanine did the same. Clair knew it was pointless, but she will die with clinched fists. Just as the two were about to collide, a strong Hydro Pump came from behind Clair, staggering the Arcanine long enough for Clair to use all her remaining strength to slash the Arcanine has hard as she could with both her claws. Finally on her last blow, she pierced his foreleg and he fell over. Clair was trying to catch her breath before finishing her predator. She couldn't stand any longer and lay down.

"…ugh, it burns so bad!" Then she felt a soothing, cool liquid on her burned area. She weakly turned her head to see a Milotic tending her wound. "…can it be?"

"Clair, please don't move." It was a voice she never heard in a while.

"…oh Lisa. Why are you here…?" The Milotic stroked her head with her hair-like feature on her head.

"Just a minute dear, I'm almost done." After a minute, Clair was able to stand. The two smiled at each other and Clair thanked Lisa for the aid. Then the Arcanine stirred and made quiet noises. Clair listened closely… was he crying? Clair walked to the fallen Arcanine and he pleaded something sad.

"…please just tell my family I love them very much. And that daddy will be gone for a while. But tell them that I am coming back, like I promised okay? Please… just do that for me." Clair's heart turned to glass at this father's plea.

"You have kids?" He weakly nodded between tears.

"Flair and Heet, they are still young. If you can take them from wherever you come from, I don't care, please just help them survive. I can't bear to die while they are defenseless…" Clair looked at Lisa with a sad face.

"If we help you live to take care of your family, will you try to kill me?" The Arcanine was silent. "…I don't want to kill you after that… damn you."

"Clair, are you certain?" Lisa asked.

"Well, if it was me in his shoes… with Alice and my dad, I would do that same thing." The Arcanine opened one eye. "…will you attack me if we help you and your family?" He took a weak breath.

"I swear on my children's lives that I… will not attack you, just please keep your word…" Clair stroked his head in a mother-like way.

"Lisa, can you help him?" She nodded and did the same thing with water that healed Clair's wound. Slowly, the Arcanine stood up and bowed at Clair.

"I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH!" He cried.

"I might be an outlaw by now, but I'm not a monster… at least not yet." She helped the Pokémon stand.

"…so what food will I bring to my kids?" Clair pointed at the tree above.

"Killing other Pokémon is not the answer to feed your kids. You must've come from the badlands to have names, right?" He shyly nodded. "Berries are perfect for us Pokémon. We can live off just those we find. We do not need to slaughter each other to keep ourselves alive."

"That's not true, what about the badlands?" Clair corrected herself.

"At least we don't need to do that on this side of the planet. Here." She shot an ice shard at the branch and many different berries fell down. "There are many berries, take however much you can carry." The Arcanine's eyes grew wide.

"…I never knew… I'm so sorry!" He said.

"I've forgiven you already. Now go to your kids and feed them the berries. It will take a while to get used to them, but with time, they will be okay." The Arcanine was holding all the berries it could in its mane.

"I can't ever repay this debt! You've spared me and my family! Wherever you go, I will be there whenever you need help. Farewell Glaceon and Milotic!" The Pokémon leapt into the brush and left them alone.

"…we did the world a favor today." Lisa smiled.

"That's one less struggle in this world. Come on, let's get moving, are you coming with me?" She nodded.

"I refuse to let you fight alone… after hearing that you are a mother now…" Clair blushed and looked down. "Hey chin up!" Clair lifted her head. "We can do this quickly and get back to your child, it is going to be okay!" Clair smiled and laughed.

"Alright Lisa, let's go."

**Leave thoughts if you have any.**


End file.
